regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Episode 29
Recap This week begins with the party inside a burning mansion, after having slain all the shadow creatures who had attacked them within. Fight with the Giant Shade Exiting the mansion, the party make their way back to the inn. The party check up on the innkeeper, but when entering the basement, Bregor has trouble seeing with his infravision. Getting a torch they search about, but find no sign of the innkeeper. Splitting up the party to search the house more quickly, Vincent Longborn and Bregor decide to go on watch and the rest of the party sleep. After a few hours the party wake up to the sound of massive footsteps - looking outside, they see a 50ft tall creature coming towards them. Just as they decide to fight it, the door opens and two more of the shadow creatures appear before them. After defeating the two shades, Azril Goldoath goes outside to see the giant looking over the town. As the party start attacking the giant, more shades start appearing from between the houses. Bashed and bloodied, the Giant starts charging towards them, kicking Bregor fifty feet through the air. After the party are badly beaten by these creatures, in an act of desperation, he channels his own life force in order to damage the creature. An Unexpected Awakening The party wake up at the side of the road next to their horses, with all the items they had used in the dream and Lisa still unconscious from the "dream" that had all experienced. After discussing what happened, the party decide to travel on to Valthog. Meeting with Thraxaldor Continuing on to the red desert, they meet up with Thraxaldor six days late. Informing him of the recent events, Thraxaldor thanks them for the information and tells them to call on him if they ever need a favour. The party then decide to head towards Atryllia, in search of the Dragon's Bane sword. Searching for the Dragon's Bane sword On the way, the party decide to stop off in Riverwatch, consulting the red wizard to find out whether he can detect whether he can locate the Dragon's Bane sword, but after having an argument over payment, the party decide to continue on to Atryllia. Arriving in Artyllia, the party consult a wizard, finding out both the name and resting place of the previous owner, a powerful elven warrior. After consulting a few more wizards, the party heads for Finbark and then to the peninsula of Black Mist Lake. The party finds the tomb. When investigating it, they find the place ransacked and looted. After heading back to town, the party heads to the local tavern and while they are there drinking, they see a pale light coming from outside. Stepping outside, they see that to the north, there is a pillar of light stretching from the horizon to the stars. The party decide to travel north to discover the source of the beam of light, and as the party get to the High Clerist's Tower they find out that the beam of light could have come from Valesburg. Tired of walking, Azril opens a dimensional portal into an inn room. Return to Valesburg and Encounter with Oris The party search for the inn keeper, but they find the inn completely silent. Exiting the inn, the party find the streets completely devoid of people. The party decide to loot a few shops, as they exit the alchemist's shop and head to the magical weapons shop they are confronted by three Wyverns. As Bregor tries to attempt to calm one of the creatures, Uncle Oris appears. Uncle Oris informs him that he has killed both Dalamar and all of the people in the town of Valesburg, with the help of the god Voraci. The Beginning of Dark Times The party set off to Hightop to discover what had happened in Valesburg, to find Tornwood had been levelled and signs of a recent battle had occurred in the area. As the party reaches Hightop, they find that most of the encampment and the surrounding village is in ruin. Seeing this carnage, Azril contacts his god Quantarius, pleading for information and assistance in dealing with this problem. Bregor and Abigaël Aidelbaum go through Hightop, looting whatever they can find. The next day, Azril opens a portal to Black Mill and the party go in search for the brass dragon, to help fight Uncle Oris. A few days later, the dragon appears with fresh scars on his body. The party tells him of the situation with Uncle Oris and find out from Thraxaldor that coloured dragons have been appearing, but none of his metallic brethren have shown up yet. Vincent asks if he would help fight the main threat that plagues them. Thraxaldor agrees he would help but suggests heading east, to find both safety and to gain allies for their fight. Getting on Thraxaldor, the party flies east. Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes